Pregnancy With Bones
by Deziie
Summary: Booth suffers the consequences of Brennan's pregnancy. What will he do? What will she do to him?


**A/N:** Heey guys, I'm sorry I haven't written anything. Like i couldn't think of anything to write, and I've been pretty busy. So sorry. :/

Summary: Booth suffers the consequences of Brennan's pregnancy. What will he do? What will she do to him?

Reviews are much appreciated. :) Thanks guys.

OH, and about my story ' The Things You Do ' I'll try to continue it, I have no idea what I want Angela and Brennan to do yet.

**Pregnancy With Bones**

* * *

Brennan is five months pregnant and she has been having weird cravings for various foods in the middle of the night and early in the mornings.

There she was, curled up into a ball peacefully sleeping. Then she wakes up to an empty spot next to her. As she touches the spot, she feels that it is cold. ' He's been up for a while. ' She thought to herself. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed, placing a hand over her swollen belly. Then, she got up and moved towards to kitchen. Going down the hallways she heard sizzling sounds, like oil was boiling and someone was cooking. As she made her way to the kitchen she found the love of her life. Booth. Cooking some breakfast and making tea for hif pregnant girlfriend.

"Good morning sunshine." Booth said with his famous charm smile.

"Good morning. What are you cooking?" Brennan said in a tired and serious voice. She knew what the smell of meat was.

"Bacon.." Without thinking he forgot that she was a vegan.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were a vegan! I'll just throw this out." he said in a worried voice.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm actually craving bacon right now." Brennan said in a disappointed voice.

"Are you sure you want to eat it?" He said in a serious tone.

"Well it's for the baby. And since you caused my craving, there are consequences." She said with a devilish grin. Booth started to worry.

"Well what do you suggest?" He said with a worried face, while spreading out two plates with bacon on them.

"A massage every night because I'm starting to feel pain in my back and feet." She said while rubbing her back and grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Aww, my poor babies are feeling pain." He said while drawing soothing circles on her back.

"It's a little painful, but I've adjusted. And don't call me baby. Call me Bones." She said as she took a bite out of the piece of bacon in disgust. While Booth gave her a massage, also trailing kisses down her neck.

"That feels good." She said relaxed.

"Good, you need to be relaxed." He said in a calm tone.

"I have other things planned out for you, so don't get to used to just massages." She said with another devilish grin. ' I have a lot planned out for him. ' She thought.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" He said curiously.

"Well, since I can no longer reach my toes, I want you to paint them. I have nothing to do, I can't work, tv is no use for me and Ange is really busy." She said seriously.

"But Bones! That's a girl thing. Men don't paint toes or fingernails." He whined.

"Well, those are the consequences, you caused this." She said while pointing at her swollen belly.

"This is going to be a long pregnancy. Have anything else in mind?" He sighed.

"Well you could start off by buying me some chocolate. I have a sudden craving for chocolate." She said while tossing the bacon aside.

"What kind of chocolate?" He knew her really well, but he didn't know what kind of chocolates she liked.

"Surprise me." She always wondered how much Booth knew about her since they have been partners for 7 years.

"Okay." He said with his famous charm smiles. Then he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. Brennan couldn't control herself. She pulled him towards her, and gave him a long passionate kiss until she needed air.

"Damn those hormones!" She said.

"Hey, I could get used to this." He smiled and winked at her, then headed to the bedroom to get dressed. After getting dressed, he grabbed his wallet and keys and gave Brennan a quick kiss on the way out.

"Bones you call me if you need anything okay?" He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I will. But I think I can manage to defend myself Booth, I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Bones, I'm serious, if anything happens, call." She nodded then he headed out the door to his SUV.

* * *

**Booth called Angela**

"Hey Ange, are you busy?"

"No Booth, I just finished my facial reconstruction, what's up?"

"Bones has this craving for chocolate, but I don't know what kind she likes!"

"Well, sorry studly, but you're alone on this one, I've never seen her eat chocolate, except for this one time one Valentines day. She keeps on hiding it from me. But I have seen her eat dark chocolates before. That's all I could tell you, but good luck on the pregnancy! Oh, and tell Bren I said 'Hi'!"

"Yeah sure Ange, thanks." And with that he hung up and sighed.

'What should I get her?' He thought to himself.

'Maybe I should get her one of each then letters that spell ' Bones ' in dark chocolate.

' Perfect ' he thought to himself. He went throughout the whole entire store getting every kind of chocolate there was and the letters that spelled ' Bones '. ' She is going to love this. ' He thought to himself.

"Hey honey, I'm home! Angela said 'Hi' " He said with a grin plastered on his face. He found her on the couch reading 'What To Expect When You're Pregnant' book.

"Hey Booth, what took you so long?" She said sitting up.

" Well I was out getting this." He poured every single chocolate onto the coffee table and arranged the letters to spell ' Bones I Love You '. A tear ran down her cheek and she smiled, wiping it away with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Booth, it's the best gift ever." She walked over to him and kissed him passionately, then she felt the baby kick. And the broke apart, needing air.

"Wow did you feel that?!" Booth said with excitement. " She kicked! She's pretty strong!"

"It's her way of saying thank you. She has your prominent mental protuberance." She smiled and planted another kiss on his lips. Then she sat down and examined the chocolates he had bought her.

"How many chocolates did you buy Booth?" She said in amazement.

"I bought every possible flavor, except for the ones with either caffeine or liquor in it. Just for you." He smiled and sat next to her on the couch.

"Dark Chocolate. How'd you know Booth? You've never seen me eat chocolate before."

"A little birdie told me a little something about you eating chocolates one day in your office." He said with a chuckle.

"Birds don't talk Booth." She said with a confused face.

"It means that someone told me something." He said while smiling and chuckling.

"Oh, I get it, the 'birdie' is the person that told you something." She said while smiling.

"Yeah. Like that. You catch on fast Bones." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her should pulling her in close to him.

"Well I'm brilliant. I'm the smartest forensic anthropologist in the world Booth, you know that." He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I know that Bones. Why don't you eat some of your chocolates?" He said in excitement. He didn't know why, but he was excited to see her face when she tried all the chocolates.

"Okay." She grabbed a chocolate bar. The flavor was called ' White chocolate raspberry '. She had never heard of this flavor so she took a bite out of it and moaned, savoring the taste by letting it melt in her mouth. It was soothing and creamy.

"This is amazing Booth." She said really relaxed. " I Love you."

"You're welcome Bones. I Love you too. Can I have a bite of that chocolate?" He winked then took a bite out of her chocolate. " Wow, this is amazing!" He let it melt in his mouth and was completely relaxed. So relaxed that they had both drifted off to sleep on the couch, Brennan curled up into a ball laying in his arms, and Booth with his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Brennan had woke up on the couch and snuggled into Booths' arms trying to get comfortable. And Booth had finally waken up as well.

"Have a good nap?" She nodded and tried to get as close a she can. Then she placed a hand over her swollen belly. While Booth put his hand over hers.

"Did you have a good nap baby?" He said trying to talk to the baby.

"Booth, Fetus' cannot talk." She said and giggled.

"They may not talk, but they can listen. And Bones, just call her a baby." He said while chuckling.

"We love you." Brennan said to the little infant growing inside of her.

"Hey Booth."

"Yeah Bones?"

"Can you paint my toe nails now? I'm getting really bored." She grinned and took out her phone pretending to check her text messages, when she was actually setting up the camera on standby.

"Fine Bones, but just for you and our little daughter." He got up and stretched then headed to their bedroom closet to retrieve a basket full of various colors of nail polish. Brennan took the basket from him and took out a color called lilac, a light purple that matched her shirt.

"That's a nice color Bones." Booth said with a bright smile. He unscrewed the cap and lifted her feet onto his lap. He started painting, sticking out a tongue to his right side, concentrating on her toe nails, trying to perfect his painting skills. He was so absorbed into painting, that he didn't notice Brennan taking pictures of him until he heard a 'click', then his head shot straight up, to finally see her with a phone in her hands, facing in his direction.

"Bones, did you just take a picture of me? Painting your nails?" He said with curiosity.

"Maybe." She said trying to hold back her smile and giggling.

"Bones, you don't take a picture of your boyfriend painting his girlfriend's nails!"

"Well I do! Men don't usually do this for women, it's like finding a rare species and capturing every moment of it." She said while giggling.

"And this makes a great picture for my desk!" She said giggling like she never has before.

"No Bones! I don't want everyone at work to know that I paint women's nails! Before you know it, I'll be working at a manicure salon or something!" He said while trying to grab the phone from Brenan.

"Why not, I find it very cute. And, I was just joking I won't put it on my desk, I'll probably just show Angela." She said while trying to send the picture to her email and Angela. Booth finally grabbed the phone and deleted the picture not knowing that she had already sent it to herself and Angela.

"There! I deleted it." He gave back the phone and blew her toe nails trying to dry them. Brennan was laughing a lot because Booth had no idea that she had already sent it to Angela.

"Bones, what's so funny?"

"I sent it to Angela." She bursted out laughing creating tears to stream down her face. Then she wiped them off with the back of her hands.

"What? Bones!"

"Don't worry, she won't show anyone else. Besides Hodgins." She said smiling like an innocent little girl.

Booth pulled her over to him and kissed her soft and sweetly.

"Oh Bones, this may be one of the longest pregnancies ever, but it's all worth it. What are we going to name her? We've never actually thought about it." He said with a curious voice.

"Well I was going to have Angela for her middle name, since she and Hodgins are the godparents and she's always there for us."

"That's perfect, but all we have to do is think of her first name." He smiled then ding! It hit him right there!

"Christine!" he said excited.

"Booth, who's Christine?" Brennan said in a concerned voice.

"No Bones, we should name her after your mother, Christine." He said while smiling proudly.

"Christine Angela Booth" She recited it to herself. " Sounds perfect Booth." She smiled at him then stared at her swollen belly.

"Christine, you are going to be beautiful." She said happily.

"Just like her mother." Booth said while placing his hand over her belly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. She was very happy, it was all she could ever ask for, the perfect man and perfect daughter they were going to have.

"No, I find you stunning. Drop dead gorgeous." Booth said in a sweet voice.

"Well, I find you very handsome and stunning." She said while returning the kiss.

"Let's head off to bed." Booth said while yawning. He helped her up then put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to their bedroom. He then tucked her in and got into bed.

"I love you Bones." He whispered. " I love you too Booth." They kissed and drifted off to sleep, both hands resting on her swollen belly.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think ? Did you like it? (; Leave suggestions. I have a really bad imagination, and it takes me a while to get inspiration. Stupid brain. Anyways, please Rate and Review, and yenno leave suggestions on what these two love birds could be doing. Don't worry, i'll give you credit for helping me with inspiration. **PEEAAAACE ! Love you all !**


End file.
